


Just What I've Been Looking For

by LDaniels



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDaniels/pseuds/LDaniels
Summary: Ali finds herself falling for her brother's newest hair stylist, Ashlyn, who charms her way into the hearts of not only Ali but her young daughter as well. Could this charming stranger be everything Ali has been waiting for?





	1. Taddoo

“I’m Ashlyn.” The tall blonde extended her hand out to Kyle, the tattoos on her skin very visible. “I’m here about the stylist job.”

Kyle had received the keys to this building just days ago and now, there he was, standing proud in his very own salon, something he had worked his whole life for, having his first potentially employee coming in for a job. He couldn't believe it. His dream was coming true.

Kyle shook her hand but he found himself just staring down at her tattooed arm, even taking a moment to rotate her hand ever so slightly to see more of it. Tattoos made him feel at home. Because he knew all to well the powerful stories they often told.

“I hope my tattoos won’t be a problem.” Ashlyn added, almost questionably and slightly concerned.

Kyle let go of her hand and laughed as he shook his head. He reached over and pulled up his long black shirt to his elbow, exposing the tattoos on his own arm. Ashlyn nodded in approval and smiled.

“Gurl, trust me. You having tattoos only makes you family here.” He smiled. For once, he had the discretion to hire whoever he wanted. And having people like Ashlyn were exactly what he was looking for.

“Awesome.”

Kyle walked back around behind the front desk and flipped through Ashlyn’s file. His eyes scanned the documents carefully at first, but as he reached about the third page he just quickly flipped through the rest and shook his head. Ashlyn’s hope sank.

“Shit…that bad, huh?” She said in dismay.

“Bad?” He laughed. “Are you serious? You are probably more qualified than I am to work here.” He leaned close to her, over the counter and whispered, “And I own the place.”

Ashlyn smiled and he closed her file and set it behind him in a little blue folder.

“So tell me about yourself, I’ve read your resume, but tell me about you. Who is Ashlyn Harris?”

Ashlyn adjusted her stance and stood confidently as she cleared her throat.

‘Well, I grew up in Florida. I’m a surfer, a skater, a thrill seeker. I like to have fun but I know how to buckle down and get shit done when I have to. I’m a volunteer with my buddy’s nonprofit organization, To Write Love On Her Arms. We raise awareness and offer help to people who are struggling with addiction, depression, their sexuality, abuse, anxiety…we help people from all walks of life. When I’m not cutting hair, that’s where my focus is.” Kyle just looked at her with admiration because he himself new the struggles of addiction and how important is it to have people reach out and support you. “We actually have an event gathering her in Georgetown this weekend, this Friday. I’ll be speaking on behalf of Jamie, since he couldn’t make it.”

Kyle come from behind the counter and crossed his arms as he stood before Ashlyn and nodded lightly.

“Welp, Ashlyn, you couldn’t have made this decision any easier. You got the job.” He reached out and shook her hand, before bringing her into a hug. The gesture took her off guard for a moment, but she went with it. “We’d be happy to add you to our team of stylists.”

The smile on Ashlyn’s face couldn’t have been brighter.

“Thank you so much.”

“No,” Kyle stopped her with a serious face. “Thank you, outside of salon, what you’re doing, is truly incredible. I could’ve used something like a few years ago. I myself struggled with addiction. So it means a lot to me, what you’re doing.”

Ashlyn nodded her head in understanding.

“Sometimes our demons get the best of us, and that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me, I’ve been through it all in my own way.”

“I know.” Kyle said. “I can see it. When you’ve been through something like that, it becomes like a sixth sense to pick it out in other people. I can kinda sniff it out.” He laughed as did Ashlyn.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Well great!” Kyle brought his hands together in excitement as he looked at his first new bright and shiny employee. “So when can you start?”

“Right now!” Ashlyn exclaimed. “I don’t have anything going on. I’m all yours.”

Kyle slumped over and let his arms hang loosely for a moment as he exhaled deeply before standing up straight again.

“Thank god because I have a lot of unboxing to do and I could use some help.” He laughed.

Ashlyn shook her jean jacket off her shoulders and set it on the counter.

“Well then,” She said. “Let’s get to it.”

* * *

 

Ali, just getting off work, pulled up in front of her parent’s house and walked up to the door and knocked. To no surprise it was her mom who answered the door.

“Hi sweetie,” Deb leaned in and wrapped Ali in a quick hug before letting her walk into the house. “How was work?” Her mother asked. Ali set her purse down on the table as she looked curiously about the house.

“Eh, work was work…” Ali finally turned to her mother with a questioning look. “Where’s Ellie?”

“She’s asleep in the living room.”

Ali quietly walked around the corner and into the living room. There, on the large grey sofa, wrapped haphazardly in a pick blanket and her stuffed dinosaur tightly under her arm was her daughter, fast asleep.

“How long has she been asleep?” Ali talked softly over her shoulder to her mother.

“About twenty minutes.”

Ali walked over to the couch and knelt down beside the tiny sleeping body and lightly brushed the hair from her face. Her long dark hair was just like her mothers. The little girl began to stir at her mother’s touch.

“Hey angel…” Ali whispered. “Ellie, it’s mommy.”

The little girl rolled and slowly opened her heavy brown eyes.

“Mommy?” Ellie’s voice was quiet and sleepy, Ali smiled.

“Yeah, baby girl. It’s mommy. Are you ready to go home?”

Ellie rubbed her eyes and subtly outstretched her arms towards Ali. Ali adjusted her position and leaned down to lift Ellie into her arms, laying her flat against her chest. Almost immediately, Ellie’s head fell heavy into her shoulder and she was back to sleep. Ali gathered her blanket up and grabbed her dinosaur and slowly began to stand.

“Alright, I’m going to get her home.” Ali said walking back towards her mother. “What did you do to her? She’s beat.”

“We played a few brutal games of princess dress-up.” Ali laughed quietly as she made her way back to the front door, grabbing her purse along the way. She stopped and turned to give her mom a kiss before she left.

“Thanks again mom, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’re welcome, honey.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie. Drive safe.”

* * *

 

As the day came to an end, Kyle and Ashlyn closed up the salon. With all the work they got done today, it was likely they could start taking walk-ins and appointments before the end of the week.

“Thanks for all your help today.”

“Oh, no problem.”

Kyle looked the salon door and turned back to Ashlyn.

“Okay well, I’ll see you tomorrow then? I’ll have a schedule for you before next week.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Okay great!” Ashlyn tuned and started down the sidewalk but Kyle quickly stopped her. “Oh! Ashlyn!” He called out as he ran to catch up to her. “That event this Friday- where did you say it was at?”

“Oh, yeah-here,“ Ashlyn reached into her back pocket and took out a small orange business card from her wallet and handed it to him. Across the front of the card, inside of a white silhouette where the words’ No One Else Can Play Your Part’. “All the information is on there.”

“Awesome. Thank you!”

“Of course.”

\---

Ali was lying on the couch, curled up with Ellie when she heard her phone bussing from the tabled beside her. She reached over and saw it was her brother. She slid her finger across the screen and brought the phone to her ear.

“Hey you, what’s up?” Ali asked.

“Oh nothing, I got home a little bit ago and now I’m all cozied up in my jammies watching some TV.”

“Yeah,” Ali said “Us too.”

“Awww, how is my little girl?”

Ali smiled as she looked down at her daughter asleep in her lap.

“She’s tuckered out. Mom really wore her out today.”

“She sleeping?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah.” Ali yawned. “Yeah, she’s laying here with me.”

“Sounds like she’s not the only one who’s tuckered out.”

Ali yawned again. She hadn’t noticed how tired she was.

“Oh…..my……….gooodness. I know. Work has just been crazy lately. But hey, speaking of work, tell me how it went today. How was the salon? Is it a nice building?”

“Oh my god, the building is gorgeous. It’s perfect. And I even had a new stylist come in today. I hired my first employee!”

“Oh wow!” Ali smiled. “That’s so exciting!”

“Yeah, she’s this super cool surfer chick from Florida. She’s so nice and she’s drop dead gorgeous, and she’s covered in tattoos. She’s fucking perfect. She’s a perfect fit. I’m so excited.”

“That’s so great, Kyle. She sounds great…I’m so happy for you.”

“Hey thanks!” The excitement in his voice was hard to miss and it made Ali so happy.

“Okay…well I think I’m going to take Ellie to bed and then I’m going to head to bed myself.”

Kyle was about to say goodnight as well but then he remembered he wanted to ask her something.

“Oh, before I forget!” Kyle started. “Ashlyn, my new stylist, she is part of this organization that supports recovering and struggling people and she’s hosting this event this Friday and I’m going but I was wondering if you’d want go along? I’ll text you all the details. She gave me a card, but it’s in my jacket pocket and I don’t feel like going to get it right now.” He laughed.

“Yeah, okay. That sounds fun. I’d love to go.”

“Really? Great! I’ll text you the details in the morning.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Kyle.”

“Goodnight Alex!”

Ali scooped Ellie up into her arms and softly padded down the hall to her bedroom. She carefully laid the little girl in her bed and tucked her in, softly placing a kiss on her forehead before turning off the light. She never closed Ellie’s bedroom door. She always left it open. Since her own bedroom was right down the hall, she knew that is something was wrong or if she needed anything, she’d be able to hear her if she left the door open. I guess it was just one of the many quirks of a single mom with a four year old daughter.

Ali had always wanted a family; wanted kids, but she never imagined that this was how it would happen for her. When Kyle was going struggling with drugs while she was in college, I guess you could say that it got to her, and well, she became a little reckless herself. And in the end, her senior year of college she ended up with a daughter and a lost soccer career. Even though Ellie came from unfavorable circumstances, she was no burden. Ellie was a blessing one in her own. She saved Ali and even helped Kyle make the decision to become sober. It was a difficult situation any way you looked at it, but Ali did what was right. She had Ellie and she made the decision to keep her. It wasn’t easy, but she did it. And now, she has a good, steady job working as nurse and she a healthy and beautiful daughter. And that’s all that mattered to her. She didn’t need anyone else, but she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t wish that she had someone to come home to and lay down next to after a long day. Someone to love her and someone to comfort her and someone to cook meals with and someone to remind her of how beautiful she is. She didn’t need that- but she wanted it. Especially now, as she lays alone in her bed.

* * *

 

As Friday finally came around, Ashlyn was standing in front of her mirror, looking herself over as she rehearsed her speech for the TWLOHA event. She was dressed down, she never really liked to dress up for these events because she wasn’t there to show anyone up or make a spectacle of herself, she was simply there to spread messages of hope and love to people who, quite honestly, couldn’t care less about what she was wearing. But even so, she still wanted to look nice. So after outfit change after outfit change, she finally settled on her favorite black cargo skinny jeans, black Chelsea boots, a grey t-shirt and a black ball cap. To polish up the look, she of course had to strap on her lucky gold watch.

She wasn’t nervous, but her heart rate wasn’t exactly in a normal beating pattern either. She has spoken at events like this countless times, but she never really hosted one before. Jamie was always there to run the show, but tonight he had to be back home in Florida with family for personal reasons. So it was all Ashlyn tonight. This was her event.

She grabbed her event packet from her kitchen table, grabbed her keys off the hook and headed to her car.

\---

Across town, Ali was finishing getting herself and Ellie ready for the evening. Ali had to fight with Ellie that a princess dress was not appropriate so she negotiated a nice little purple sundress. Ali on the other hand, she wiggled her way into a pair of light skinny jeans and simple sheer white button down with a leather motto jacket to tie it all together.

As soon as she got the text from Kyle, she scooped up Ellie and they were off.

\---

Kyle quickly found the girls. It was pretty easy seeing as how Ellie practically broke the sound barrier when she spotted her uncle. She quickly ran over to him and Ali followed behind while a smile as she watched Kyle pick up Ellie and toss her into the air and catching her.

“Hey, princess!” He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before setting her down. He greeted Ali with a hug as she caught up with them. “Thanks for coming.”

Ali took Ellie’s tiny hand in her own.

“Of course. I know this means a lot to you…We’re more than happy to be her to support you and all these people.” Kyle smiled and playfully poke Ellie.

“So what do you say kiddo, you wanna look around?”

“Yeah!”

As they walked around, Ali truly couldn’t believe how many people were here. The green was packed! There were tables scattered throughout the span of the event, all with information and helplines for all kinds of different things that people may struggle with. It was truly incredible to see such a presence of help like this. It was incredible and it made her feel proud to be there amongst all these great people.

Suddenly they noticed everyone starting to funnel towards the stage so they followed, assuming it was time for the nights speakers to share their stories.

The three of them settled into the crowd, fairly close, just off to the right tent. The crowd began to cheer as they noticed the first person was about to take to the stage. Kyle lifted Ellie onto his shoulders and Ali watched on in anticipation. Just a few moments later, she felt her breath hitch in her lungs as she saw a woman walk across the stage and take the microphone. The woman was tall and confident in her body language, and she was gorgeous. She didn’t know what it was, but something about her was magnetic.

“That’s her.” Ali was pulled from her daze as she felt Kyle nudge her arm.

“What?”

“That’s my new stylist. That’s Ashlyn.”

Ali looked over at her brother before looking back at the woman.

“She works for you?” Ali’s tone was almost offensive to Kyle but he just laughed. His sister’s sudden behavior was strange.

“I told you she was something.”

Ali couldn’t take her eyes off of her, she had never looked at another woman like this before and it almost felt wrong, but she couldn’t help it.

“Yeah…something.” Ali said under her breath.

After Ashlyn gave the intro to the night and introduced all the speakers, the event kinda rolled right along, and rather quickly at that. One of the speakers was a 19 year old girl who was battling addiction while another was an older man who struggled with depression and self-harm. It was hard to listen to some of the stories being told…but it was enlightening. It really made Ali realize just how lucky and grateful she is for all she has and gave her a newfound respect for all that her brother has been through. A respect for what all these people have been through.

At the end of the night, Ali was caught up in a conversation with Kyle and another young man  when she reached down for Ellie’s hand, but she wasn’t there. Quickly Ali panicked as she looked down and saw that her daughter was nowhere to be found.

“Oh my god. Ellie!”

Now Kyle was panicked as he realized that Ellie had wondered off.

“She was right here! Just a minute ago!”

Ali looked frantically for her little girl and then her eyes fell on the familiar purple sundress and she breathed a sigh of relief. She started towards her daughter but froze as she saw who Ellie was standing in front of.

The tall blonde was walking around through the crowd, handing out flowers to people. Ellie must’ve spotted her and of course she wanted a flower of her own. As Ashlyn walked along, she noticed little Ellie standing, waiting patiently for her flower. Ali watched as a smile danced across Ashlyn’s lips as she knelt down before Ellie, holding a flower out to her.

“What do you say?” Ali directed to Ellie as she walked over to the two. Ashlyn meet Ali’s eyes for a brief moment as she looked up to see who had come over.

“Thank you.” Ellie mumbled.

Ashlyn picked little Ellie up and set her on her hip.

“You are very welcome.” Ellie reached over and grabbed at Ashlyn’s left arm. Ashlyn lifted her arm, bringing it closer so Ellie could properly inspect it. She traced her finger across the dark lines and Ashlyn smiled. “Are those pretty cool?” Ashlyn questioned the curious little girl.

“Yeah.....What is it?” Ellie was almost concerned and it made Ashlyn laugh.

“Well, it’s a tattoo.”

“Taddoo.” Little Ellie repeated, unable to pronounce it properly.

“Yes, that’s right. Tattoo.”

Ashlyn then realized she was being rude and turned to face Ali. She reached into her other hand and grabbed another flower and charmingly handed to Ali.

“For you.”

“Thank you.” Ali felt like a teenager as she took the flower from Ashlyn. “I’m sorry-“ Ali motioned to Ellie in her arms but Ashlyn just shrugged the notion away.

“She’s gorgeous.” Ashlyn said as she held the little girl. Ali smiled as she looked at Ellie in the blonde’s arms. Ali’s smile hit Ashlyn in the chest like a sledgehammer. She couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. “I’m Ashlyn.” She held out her hand and Ali accepted it.

“Yeah, I know. You just started working for my brother. I’m Kyle’s sister. I’m Ali.”

“Ali.” Ashlyn repeated softly and Ali nodded.

“Whoa, whoa.” They were interrupted as Kyle now joined them. “Ashlyn I see you’ve met my sister. And Ali, I see you’ve met my newest stylist.”

 Ali and Ashlyn nodded.

“You did a great job up there.” Ali offered to Ashlyn. “This whole thing…what you’re doing for these people is…incredible.”

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders and glanced over both her shoulders.

“You know, I might be a hair stylist, but this- this I believe is my true purpose. To help people. But thank you. I really appreciate that.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kyle glanced down at his watch.

“Well, it is getting pretty late. We should probably start packing this party up.”

Ali nodded her head in agreement.

“And I have to get this one home to bed.” Ali looked and saw that Ellie had already made herself comfortable, laying her head into Ashlyn’s chest.

Ashlyn shifted Ellie on her hip and carefully handed her over to Ali.

“It was lovely to meet you, Ashlyn.”

“It was lovely meeting you as well, Ali.”

“Well, I’ll see you Monday, Ash.”

“Okay, see you then.” Ashlyn said to Kyle before turning her attention back to Ali and Ellie. “Be safe. Good bye Ellie.” Ashlyn cooed as she waved to the sleepy little girl. Ellie lifted a heavy hand and waved back.

“Bye Taddoo.”

Ashlyn smiled and her heart melted.

* * *

 

That night as Ali lay awake in bed, it was Ashlyn who occupied her mind. She had only just met her and barely spoke ten words to her yet, here she was, lying awake at the mere thought of her. She didn’t understand it, and at the same time, she didn’t want to. Because whatever this feeling was, she liked it.

Across the city, Ali wasn’t the only one lying restless alone in bed. Ashlyn too was wide awake, with only the vision of Ali’s smile on her mind.

They both wanted nothing more than to see each other again.

On opposite ends of the city, they both, almost simultaneously whispered into the dark…

“ ** _Fuck_**.”

 

 


	2. Lasting Impression

Monday morning came all too quickly. Kyle was already in the salon by the time Ashlyn walked in, and she was early. The salon opened at nine and it was only quarter til eight. However, these early mornings have really made a difference in getting the place up and running. The salon looked incredible. The walls were painted an elegant black and were littered with art and pictures, even some of Kyle’s self-portraits. The floor was this gorgeous white oak, polished and all the working stations had tall silver mirrors with rustic wood furnishings. It was all very….Kyle.

“Hey, Gurl.” Kyle mumbled as he peered up to see Ashlyn walking in the door, a sudden smile rushing his face. “So guess what.”

Ashlyn’s boots clicked across the smooth wood floor as she walked over to her station and set her bag down.

“Tell me, tell me, tell me!” She said quickly, excited.

“Well, I ordered my sign a few weeks ago and I got an email this morning saying it’s going to be delivered today!”

Ashlyn knew that of all the things that came with opening up your own business, it was the salon sign that Kyle was most excited about. After years of being KYLEKRIEGERHAIR on social media, where he built his following, he could finally hang that very same name on the front of his salon.

“Sweet! What time is it supposed to be coming?”

“Should be here before noon.”

Ashlyn laid out her grooming bag and began arranging everything around her station to start the day. Kyle joined her and he went to the back to grab a mannequin head. Since they had some extra time and they weren’t technically officially open for business yet, they had some time to mess around while they waited for the sign. Kyle was going to take advantage of this and show Ashlyn how to execute a proper ‘Kyle Krieger Fade’.

As Kyle watched Ashlyn work, he could tell that her mind was somewhere else, she seemed distracted. That’s because she was. All she could think about was Ali and how badly she wanted to see her again. She wanted to talk to Kyle about it, but how do subtly tell someone that you have the hots for their sister? You just can’t do it. She was still new around here and she didn’t want to ruin that by pursuing her boss’s sister.

Kyle was about to comment on her distracted demeanor when he heard something outside. He turned and saw that the delivery truck had just pulled up out front.

“My sign!” Kyle jumped up from his chair and Ashlyn turned instinctively to see where Kyle was going. Just as she did so, she tightened her grip in her right hand, closing the sheers around her pointer and middle finger on her other hand. Kyle stopped and turned when he heard the sound of the sheers dropping to the floor.

“Shit.” Ashlyn said, holding her hand tightly around her fingers; the blood dripping from her hand onto the new white floor. Kyle’s eyes widened.

“Ooooo Gurl, I don’t do blood.” Kyle looked down at the small drops of red at Ashlyn’s feet. “My beautiful floor….” Kyle pouted before walking over to Ashlyn.

He peeled her hand away and nearly fainted went he saw how deep the cuts were on her fingers.

“Oh god, forget the sign, we have to get you to the hospital.”

* * *

 

Ali arrived to work and clocked in at Memorial Regional a little bit after seven. She was working the floor this morning, which meant instead of working in recovery, she would be taking all walk-ins in the ER. She liked working the floor more than she liked just lending an extra hand where needed. It was exciting. Sometimes she got to see some really wild things and deal with some really funny people. But just as there were good moments, she always felt her heart drop when an overdose would come in and she had to administer the NARCAN. Because in every one of those lifeless faces, she saw her brother’s.

Being a nurse was a very fulfilling job, but it was very hard sometimes. It wasn’t always easy to leave work at work, some things she brought home with her. That was the hardest thing, especially with Ellie.

She made her way to intake and sat down at her desk. She logged on to her computer and clipped her beeper to her scrub pocket. The first hour ticked away and it was pretty slow, just a few people came in with worrisome pains, but it was only eight in the morning on a Monday. 

It was about quarter after ten when her buzzer went off, signaling she was needed. She walked back to other desk and asked what she was called for. One of the nurses simply pointed off in a direction telling her that there was someone who needed sutures. Sutures were one of Ali’s strong suites. Anytime someone came and needed stitches, they called Ali. She walked over to room and knocked before she pushed the door open and entered. Ali nearly dropped her clipboard when she saw it was Kyle and Ashlyn…

Kyle immediately started laughing when he saw the look on Ali’s face and she just shook her head.

Ali walked up to the two looked down at Ashlyn’s hand clasped around the other.

“What do we have here?” Ali asked, sort of open to either of them to answer.

“Cutting sheers.” Ashlyn said. “I clipped myself, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Ali looked at Ashlyn and nodded. She reached her hand out and gently placed Ashlyn’s hands in her own, carefully peeling away the makeshift bandage and looking at the damage. Ashlyn’s chest tightened at her touch.

“Poor thing ruined my new floor.” Kyle added.

They all laughed. Ali put the bandage back in place and met Ashlyn’s eyes.

“The lacerations are pretty deep. You’re going to need a few stitches.” Ali offered with a helpful nod. “But I guess that’s why they paged me.” She laughed.

“They paged you?” Ashlyn questioned.

What are the fucking odds.

“Yeah, everyone always calls me when someone needs stitches. It’s kind of my thing.”

She looked at Kyle and nodded him off.

“I got it from here, Kyle.”

Ali walked Ashlyn back to one of the rooms and got her situated in the chair. Ashlyn sat uneasily, very visibly uncomfortable. She watched Ali in her black scrubs as she removed a syringe from the bin and began to draw out fluid from a tiny vial. Ali set it down and turned black to Ashlyn, gently cleaning the cuts, before reaching back and grabbing the syringe. Ashlyn swallowed hard.

“Don’t like needles?” Ali asked with a smile.

Ashlyn laughed.

“I know what you’re gonna say,” She started. “How can you have all those tattoos but hate needles…”

Ali chuckled and it made Ashlyn smile.

“It is a bit curious.” Ali said. “But hey, I’m not one to judge.” Ali wiped the area around the cuts one last time before she positioned the needle. “This is going to sting a little bit.”

Ashlyn brought the neck of her shirt up over her mouth and she clamped her eyes shut as Ali lightly drove the needle into her finger. She removed the needle and tossed it into the red trash can.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” Ashlyn smiled. “Now you won’t even feel the rest of it.”

Ashlyn sat back, relaxed as she watched Ali carefully sew up her fingers. She looked absolutely adorable in her scrubs and to avoid looking at her mangled hand, she studied every feature of her face. She was beautiful. And it wasn’t the plastic type of beauty, Ali was naturally stunning. She barely had a drop of makeup on. She had raw beauty.

As she finished up she sat up and began taking her gloves off, catching Ashlyn’s gaze as she looked up. Ashlyn realized she had been staring and she quickly looked away, clearing her throat and Ali blushed. Finally Ashlyn gathered the courage and spoke.

“I wanted to thank you,” She said. “For coming the other night. I know it meant a lot to Kyle. It meant a lot to me too.” She added.

“Kyle means the world to me and he’s been through a lot and I wanted to understand, I wanted to be there for him.”

Ali stood from the stole and went over to the sink to wash her hands.

“My daughter seemed to take a liking to you.” Ali offered, curious of how Ashlyn would respond. She was testing the waters.

“Yeah, I think I took a liking to her as well.” Ashlyn replied, sending Ali’s head through a loop. “She’s the sweetest thing.”

Ali wanted to see Ashlyn again, but she didn’t know how to go about doing that. She quickly schemed a plan as she dried her hands.

“We’re having a cookout at my parents this Sunday, I’m sure Ellie would be happy to see you there.”

Ashlyn’s head shot up and she couldn’t help the smile from forming on her lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ali reassured her with a smile. “I’d be happy to see you there too.”

Ashlyn got up from her chair and stood before Ali.

“Alight then, I’ll see you both Sunday.” Her smile was intoxicating and Ali thought her knees might give out.

“Okay. We’ll see you Sunday.” She smiled. “I’ll tell Kyle to give you the address.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Ali signed off an Ashlyn’s papers and gave her the okay to leave. With just twenty-seven stitches all together, she was back on her way to the salon, leaving Ali in a haze.

* * *

 

As Ali’s shift came to an end, she clocked out, found her car and made her way to her mom’s to pick up Ellie. Her mom had a strange look on her face when she answered the door and it ultimately worried Ali, she thought something had happened.

“What’s the matter?”

Deb laughed as she closed the door.

“Oh nothing, just come here. You have to see this.”

Ali followed her mom into the dining room where Ellie sat in the middle of the floor with a pile of markers. Ellie seemed fine, Ali was confused, but that’s when she saw it and her jaw dropped. Ellie looked up and saw her mother standing there and she got up and ran over to her. Ali picked her up and laughed as she held her daughter, who’s arms were littered with colorful pictures she had drawn on herself.

“Mommy look!” Ellie excitedly held out her arm to display her beautiful artwork.

“Sweetie, they’re beautiful, but why did you color on your arms?”

“It’s a taddoo.”

Ali was confused.

“A tattoo? Why would you-“ Ali then remembered Ashlyn and how capitvated Ellie was by her tattoos and she smiled. This was all Ashlyn’s doing and she would die if she knew. “You like tattoos, huh?”

Ellie nodded and Ali giggled.

“Yeah…me too.” Ali whispered to herself. “Well you’re going to have to wait a few years before you get a real one, I hate to tell ya.”

“So what’s this all about?” Deb still had no idea what was going on and why Ali found it so funny.

“It’s Ashlyn....Ellie and I went with Kyle to this thing on Friday for one of his stylists, and well I guess Ashlyn really made an impression on her. She’s covered in tattoos.”

Deb laughed, but she could see the admiration in Ali’s eyes; she could hear it in her voice as she talked about this woman.

“I see.” Deb said softly.

“She gave mommy and I a flower.”

“She did!” Deb said enthusiastically to the little girl. “Well that was very nice of her.” Ellie simply nodded.

“She actually came in to ER this morning.”

“What?!” Deb was concerned but Ali shook her concern off.

“She cut her fingers at work, scissors. She just needed a few stitches.”

“Stitches.” Deb said. “So you took care of her?”

“Yeah, I stitched her up.”

Deb knew there was something more to all of this Ashlyn nonsense; something that Ali wasn’t telling her. She was her mother, she knew when something was occupying her mind, and right now, she knew it was this woman.

“Do you think you’ll see her again?” Deb knew it was a bit of risk to ask, but Ali took the bait without giving it a second thought and she answered without thinking.

“I hope so.”

Deb smiled as she watched the panic quickly flood Ali’s face. Did she really just say that?

“Mmhmmm.” Deb hummed teasingly, she knew that she’d get it out of her.

Ali smiled, she knew she was busted.

“That actually reminds me.” Ali said.

“And what’s that, sweetheart?”

“You’re having a cookout this Sunday.”

“I am?”

“Ashlyn’s coming.” She offered a sly smile to her mother and deb nodded.

“I _am_ having a cookout this Sunday.” Deb smiled. “Must’ve slipped my mind.”

Ali’s laugh jumbled in her throat, as it always did.

Deb stood at the door and waved as she watched Ali drive off. She stood there for a few moments, long after Ali was out of view and she shook her head and laughed. She couldn’t believe that her daughter was falling for another woman.

* * *

 

Back at Ashlyn’s apartment, she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and plopped down onto her couch. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind racing with the thought of seeing Ali and Ellie again. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time, she felt like she might explode if she kept it all to herself. She leaned up and grabbed her phone from the coffee table, quickly dialing her brother back in Florida.

“Hey Ashlyn, what’s up?” Chris’s tone was happy. He hadn’t heard from his sister in few days.

“I think I met someone…”

\---

At the Krieger house, Ali was getting Ellie washed up for bed. She lifted her out of the tub and dried her off before slipping her into her purple long johns and brushing her teeth. Ellie sat up on the edge of the sink as the both brushed their teeth together, making sure to show off their pearly whites with big smiles in the mirror when they were done.

As Ali walked Ellie back to her room, the little girl ran and jumped into her bed, grabbing the book on her bedside table.

“One story?” Ellie pleaded.

Ali climbed into bed beside Ellie and took the book.

“Of course, one story.” She smiled.

Ali cracked open the book and read the story of Cinderella. To no surprise, Ellie was sound asleep before poor Cinderella even got her shoe back. She looked over at the sleeping girl and she felt content. She leaned down and kissed her nose. She reached over to turn off the lamp when something caught her eye. She looked up at the frame of her bed and saw that Ellie had taped the flower that Ashlyn had given her, right above her head. In that moment something happened inside of Ali’s chest. As if her heart had just beat for the first time.

She reached over and turned off the lamp and settled next to her daughter. Closing her eyes and slowly, but then quickly, drifting off to sleep.

That night she dreamt of Ashlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter's in 12 hours? Impressive, nice work, Savannah. What do you guys think? Who's ready for this cookout on Sunday? It might get interesting;) Thank you guys for reading, It means the world. I love you guys.


	3. Give It A Chance

The only ones more excited about the cookout, other than Ashlyn and Ali, were Deb and Ellie. All morning, smiles and giggles were the only expression in the Krieger house.

“When’s she coming? Will she be here soon?” Ellie asked impatiently, tapping on Ali’s leg.

“She is still coming right?” Deb joined in on the questioning as she walked into the kitchen.

Ali laughed and scoffed at the same time. She couldn’t believe either of them.

“Oh my goodness, you two are killing me!” Ali whined, reaching down to pick her daughter up. “She will be here later.”

“Do you think she’ll bring her taddoos with her?”

Ali smiled; she looked over and saw her mother grinning at her.

“Yes, baby girl. I think she’ll bring her tattoos with her.”

“Promise?”

Ali laughed. She knew she could promise because if Ashlyn showed up without her tattoos, they’d have a bigger problem than a broken promise.

“Promise.”

Ellie smiled and Ali set her back down and she darted out into the backyard.

“Can you believe that?” Ali asked her mother. “First it’s princess dresses, then she meets Ashlyn and now it’s all about these tattoos.”

Deb laughed.

“I think it’s cute, she seems to really like Ashlyn.” Deb watched as Ali’s mind drifted off as she smiled. “But it seems to me that Ellie isn’t the only one that she left an impression on.”

That got Ali’s attention.

“What are you saying?” Ali said, almost defensively.

“You know exactly what I’m saying, sweetie.” Deb walked over and kissed Ali on the forehead. “I’m not a fool, and neither are you.” She paused for a moment. “I just want you to be happy.”

* * *

 

It was nearly five-thirty now and the backyard was packed full of friends and family of the Kriegers. The only person missing now was Ashlyn.

Every time there was the sound of a car door out front, Ali would perk up from her chair by the fire and watch to see who came walking back. Face after face she was left waiting, for it was never Ashlyn who came walking around the house.

Ali got up from her chair and walked into the house for a drink. She walked over to the cabinet, took out a glass and filled it at the sink. She looked out the kitchen window, watching all the kids running around, but she then realized that Ellie wasn’t out there with them.

Before she could panic she heard footsteps behind her and she turned.

“ **RAAAAHHHH!** ”

Ali jumped back into the sink, her heart practically about to jump out of her chest, throwing a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and a smile spilled over her mouth as she made sense of what had just happened. There, standing in front of her was her daughter, Ellie, and standing behind her, was Ashlyn.

She couldn’t believe it. Ashlyn sure knew how to make an entrance.

“Mommy, we scared you!”

Ellie said running to Ali, the biggest, proudest smile on her face. Ali reached down and picked her up.

“You sure did!”

“It was all taddoo’s idea.” Ellie said, pointing the finger at Ashlyn. "And look, you were right, she brought her taddoos!"

"What?" Ashlyn was confused, Ali simply waved her off. It was something to talk about later.

"Tattoo brought her tattoos. I told you she would." Ali looked at Ashlyn and giggled. "You do know, that's not her name right?" Ellie shrugged her shoulders. “Alright, then. So, It was all tattoo’s idea, huh?” Ali smiled and looked at Ashlyn. Ellie nodded her head and Ashlyn shot her a look.

“Come on, dude! You sold me out!”

Ellie laughed and squirmed, signaling to Ali that she wanted down. The second her feet hit the floor, she ran off outside, leaving just Ashlyn and Ali in the kitchen.

“So, ‘ _tattoo_ ’, it was your idea to give me heart attack.” Ashlyn laughed. 

"She does know that these are permanently in my skin, right?" Ali laughed. 

"You know, I'm not even sure anymore. The other day I went to pick her up at my mom's and she had colored all over her arms. Told me that she had tattoos now too."

Ashlyn's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Shut up, you're joking." Ali shook her head. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. It was cute. But back to you nearly sending me into cardiac arrest. That wasn't funny! You two scared the daylights out of me!"

“You’d think it was funny if you’d have seen your face.” Ali just smiled and Ashlyn mirrored it. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t get here earlier, I-“ Ashlyn started but Ali stopped her.

“Ashlyn. It’s alright, you don’t have to explain.” She smiled. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Ashlyn did have a reason for being a little late. Just as she was getting ready, she got a text from Jamie saying that a kid had come in to one of the buildings; he just needed someone to talk to…So naturally Ashlyn dropped everything and got in her car and drove to meet him. She got to the party as soon as she could, and she have gladly told Ali that, but Ali saying what she did, telling her that she didn’t need to explain, it meant a lot to Ashlyn. It let Ashlyn know that Ali trusted her.

“Well I had to come to see my little buddy.” Ashlyn explained.

Ali nodded her head as she analyzed Ashlyn’s response.

“So you came just to see Ellie?” Ali quizzed with a skeptical smile. Ashlyn bit her lip as her gaze dropped briefly to the floor before finding Ali’s eyes again. Ali’s stomach felt like a tumble dryer.

“Okay,” Ashlyn took a few subtle steps forward, shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe I came because I wanted to see you again.”

Ali knew what was coming, and as Ashlyn stepped forward, the more she wanted her closer to her.

Ashlyn wasn’t blind, and she wasn’t stupid. As she stood there, in front of Ali, watching her eyes jump back and forth from her eyes to her lips, she knew what she was waiting for.

She took another step towards her, their faces only inches from each other. Ashlyn could hear Ali’s breath catch in her throat as she held it. Ashlyn leaned in, slightly tilting her head, ghosting her lips over Ali’s. She closed her eyes and as Ashlyn pressed her lips against hers, Ali melted into her.

Ali was losing herself, and suddenly she stepped back, breaking away from the kiss. Ashlyn didn’t understand.

“I’m sorry, I thought you wan-“ Ashlyn stopped as Ali straightened where she stood. Ashlyn couldn’t read her. Ali pulled away because she couldn’t believe how good it felt to kiss her. So what was she afraid of?

“I did.” She whispered.

And just like that, Ali let it all go and she allowed herself this moment. She stepped into Ashlyn and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and kissed her. Slowly, they both parted.

“Whoa.” Ashlyn said softly, smiling.   

They stayed in that moment for a second, just taking it all in before Ali smiled and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand, turning and pulling her out into the backyard.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

\---

It was no surprise to Ali that everyone she introduced Ashlyn to loved her. She was just so charismatic and charming. She was so good with words and people. She truly was a magnetic presence, even when she was surrounded by all these other people. It was still her that drew the eye and the ear of everyone else. She was just this genuine, honest, authentic human being with this raw love and appreciation for life and you could tell simply from the way she interacted with people.

“Taddoo!” Ellie bellowed as she ran up and tugged on the hem of Ashlyn’s denim  jacket, interrupting the conversation. “Taddoo!”

Ashlyn held up a hand to the guys, “Excuse me, it seems I have a matter of some importance that needs my attention.” She said before quickly knelling down to Ellie’s level.

“What’s up kiddo?”

“Will you come play castle with me?”

Ashlyn placed a light hand under her chin and stared off into space, as if she really had to contemplate her answer.

“Hmmmmmmm.” Ashlyn hummed.

“Pleeeeease?” Ellie pleaded and Ashlyn smiled.

“Of course.” She finally replied. “I would _love_ to.”

Ellie took Ashlyn’s hand and drug her off over to the swing set. Ali just watched on in admiration. Watching her with Ellie heavied her heart.

“I can see it you know.” Deb pulled up a chair beside Ali, watching Ashlyn run around the yard with a plastic crown on her head and a wooden sword in her hand.

Ali was so caught up in watching the two that she didn’t even turn to face her mother as she spoke.

“See what?”

“The way you look at her.” Now she had Ali’s attention. “We can all see it.”

“Tell me I’m making a mistake. Go ahead, tell me.”

“No. Because I don’t think you are.” Deb said. “It’s been a long time since something good happened to this family. Blessings don’t always come in a pretty white box with a red bow.”

“What are you saying? _Sometimes they come with blonde her, a jean jacket and a heartbeat? Covered in tattoos?_ ”

Deb smiled as she shrugged a shoulder.

“Sometimes.”

Ali shook her head at her mother’s words, unable to fight the urge to smile.

“Sweetie, all I’m saying is that, that girl right there, it was no accident that she came here. Sure it may have been dumb luck,” Ali looked at her mother and she could see the sincerity in her eyes and she could hear it in her voice. “But it wasn’t an accident.”

Ali reached over and placed a hand on her mother’s, still watching on in awe of the woman running around playing make-believe with her daughter.

“So you don’t think I’m being naive?”

“No. I don’t.” Deb assured her. “I would tell you if I thought you were, would I not?”

Ali laughed.

“You’re right, you would.”

“Exactly. Now, I’m not saying you should run off and marry her or anything,” the both laugh. “But, I am saying that I think it’s something that you should give a chance. Just see where it goes, enjoy it.” Ali nodded. “Then maybe we’ll talk about a wedding.”

“Oh my goodness, you need to stop.”

“Alright, alright.” Deb threw her hands up in surrender. “But I’m serious. Give her a chance.”

Ali wanted to give it a chance, but she had a daughter; she had Ellie. How would that look?

“What about….what are people going to say-“

“Oh honey, who cares what anybody thinks. This is your life, not theirs. All that matters is that you’re happy.”

“Thank you, mom…”

Deb leaned over and kissed the side of Ali’s head and wrapped a quick arm around her.

“I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

After a while, it was getting late and the party was slowly coming to a close, there were only a few stragglers left hanging out around the fire. Ellie came walking over to Ali, she looked like she had been fighting real knights and dragons all night. She didn’t say anything, she simply let her head fall into Ali’s chest.

“You tired, baby girl? Did Ashlyn wear you out?”

Again, she didn’t speak, she just nodded. Ali looked up and saw Ashlyn walking back towards them. Ali stood up and wrapped Ellie into her arms.

“I’m going to take her into bed…”

Ashlyn nodded. Just then, Ellie turned around in Ali’s arms and reached out towards Ashlyn. Ashlyn didn’t know what to do, she looked at Ali and she gave a subtle nod. Ashlyn stepped closer and carefully took Ellie in her arms. Ashlyn had never really held a child like this before and there was something oddly comforting about feeling her head resting on her shoulder.

Ashlyn followed Ali into the house and back to Ellie’s bedroom. Since Ellie spent quite a bit of time at her grandmother’s house, Deb had made one of the spare rooms up especially for her. Ellie was already asleep by the time she laid her down, but as she went to walk away, Ellie stopped her with a small voice, but it was so quiet that she couldn’t understand her. Ashlyn turned to Ali for help.

“She wants you to read her a bedtime story.”

“You want me to read you a bedtime story?” Ashlyn asked, turning back to Ellie.

All she got in response was a nod.

Ali walked around to the side of the bed and climbed in beside Ellie, she looked up and saw Ashlyn still standing there. Ali reached over and patted the bed on the other side. She walked over and sat up in the bed beside the little girl. As soon as Ellie felt her beside her, she rolled into her side and laid her head on her stomach.

“I don’t know any bedtime stories.” Ashlyn whispered across to Ali.

“She’s practically asleep already. Just make something up.” Ali suggested.

Ashlyn thought for a moment and then she had an idea. She was about to give her tattoos a new purpose.

Ali listened as Ashlyn told a story about a lost princess from a kingdom by the sea. A beautiful adventure of love and loss, of pain and courage. It was told in such a way that Ellie would never know, but Ali knew that everything Ashlyn was saying, it was all true. She could see it in her eyes as she looked down at her arm as she told the story. The way she traced over the lines with her finger, like she was using the images to remember. No, Ashlyn wasn’t a princess and she didn’t slay dragons…but she was a little girl who grew up battling something much more- herself.

Turns out there was a lot more to Ashlyn than she thought.

Ellie was fast asleep now, her soft breaths were the only sounds to be heard.

“Thank you.” Ali mouthed over to Ashlyn.

“You’re welcome.” She mouthed back. “I should probably go.”

Ali nodded and they both quietly got up from the bed, being careful to not wake the little girl up. Ali walked out, Ashlyn following close behind as she swung the door shut.

“No.” Ali quietly stopped her. “I leave it open.”

“Why?”

Ali just shook her head.

“It’s just one of those weird ‘mom’ things, I guess.”

Ashlyn didn’t question her any further as she slowly released the knob and gently pushed the door back open.

Deb came walking in from outside, running into them as she rounder the corner.

“Ellie staying here tonight?” Ali nodded.

“She’s out. I’ll stop by in the morning on my way to work.”

“Okay sweetie. I’m heading to bed myself, so I’ll see you in the morning. Be careful driving home, it’s late.”

“I will. Goodnight, mom.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart. Goodnight, Ashlyn.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. Krieger.”

Ali and Ashlyn doubled checked to make sure they had everything before they walked out of the house and down to their cars.

“So, this is goodbye I guess.” Ashlyn said, standing in front of Ali who shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s only good bye if you don’t see me again.”

Ashlyn smiled.

“So you’re saying that I’ll see you again?”

Ali nodded.

“Yeah…you’ll see me again.”

“How about Wednesday? I get off at three.” Ashlyn proposed.

“I get off at 5.”

“So I’ll pick you up at 7.”

Ashlyn’s charm was intoxicating. She laughed.

“So you can pick me up at 7.” Ali confirmed.

“It’s a date then.” Ashlyn smiled.

“It’s a date.”

“Oh!” Ashlyn shouted, as she searched her jacket for her phone. “I should probably get your number.”

Ali playfully flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

“Are you asking me for my number?”

Ashlyn looked at Ali as she was having way too much fun with this. She just shook her head.

“Shut up..” Ashlyn laughed.

Ali reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone as well and they swapped momentarily as each of them saved their numbers into each other’s phone.

“Okay. There you go.” Ali said.

“Great.”

Ali turned to get in her car and Ashlyn was about to get in her car, when she stopped.

“I’m really glad I came here.” She said. “I don’t know…I’m glad that I met you.”

Ali looked up and smiled.

“I’m glad too.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn pulled up in front of her apartment, but she didn’t get out of the car right away. Instead she sat there for a few minutes, just thinking. She couldn’t believe how funny it was how things worked out sometimes. How one day you meet someone and suddenly everything changes. How suddenly everything that didn’t make sense before suddenly makes perfect sense. How all of your fears and worries are just thrown out the window when you’re with that person. How that life with that person wasn’t anything you could’ve imagined yet it’s suddenly the only life you want, you know it’s the only life you’ll ever be able to think about. And as she sat there in her car outside of her apartment, she had never felt so lucky. And she had never felt so sure about anything. 

She was falling for Ali.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, it took a little longer to post this chapter than I wanted, but I finally buckled down and got it finished! so cheers to me. But a bigger cheers to you guys for your wonderful response to the story so far. I'm so happy you enjoy it! Please, keep the feedback coming. I love you guys


	4. On an adventure, of course.

“What’s up with you today?”

Kyle’s question barely made it to Ashlyn’s ears. The smile, carved into her face as she quickly packed up her grooming kit.

Ashlyn hadn’t told Kyle about her and Ali’s date tonight. And not because she thought it was something that needed to kept secret, but because she didn’t know if Ali was ready to say anything. After all, they haven’t really talked about this being anything steady. She felt it wasn’t her place to tell him. When Ali was ready, and if she thought that their ‘relationship’ was anything to get excited about, she would tell him herself.

“Nothing.” She replied. Kyle was hardly convinced.

He grabbed hold of her clippers as she reached for them, holding them hostage until he got an acceptable answer.

“Gurl, spill it. Ain’t nobody walking around here with a smile like that for ‘nothing’.”

Ashlyn dropped her shoulders and huffed. She knew she wasn’t getting out of this one.

“Fine, if you must know…I have a date tonight.”

She tried to say it matter-of-factly but her childish grin slowly began to take over the seriousness.

“Oh. My. God.” Kyle laughed. “Look at you! Getting all flushed over a date.”

Kyle handed her the clippers and she placed them into her bag before zipping it up.

“You really like this person, don’t you?”

Ashlyn met Kyle eyes. She felt awful looking at him while the only thoughts that crossed her mind were of his sister. But Ali made her so happy. So happy in a way that she couldn’t really even explain.

“Yeah.” Ashlyn said confidently. “I really do.”

“Well, I want to meet her.” Kyle turned and walked back to the front desk. “And when ya’ll get married, I want to the best man.”

“Okay, Kyle.”

The irony in his words was overwhelming, but all too funny. Ashlyn gathered her bags and slipped her coat on and headed for the door when Kyle quickly added a few last words of encouragement-

“Give it to her good!”

She didn’t say anything, she simply raised an arm and gave him a thumbs up and walked out. She was laughing to herself because if Kyle only knew that it was Ali that he was talking about, he would drop dead and eat soap for three whole weeks. But what he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him, at least in the meantime. And until then, she would enjoy having fun with this.

 

* * *

 

“Mommy...”

“Yeah, baby girl…” Ali lit up seeing her daughter standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching her get ready.

“Is Taddoo coming over?”

“What makes you ask that sweetie?”

“You’re getting all pretty again.”

Ali giggled looking at the seriousness in Ellie’s eyes.

_Nothing gets by her._

“Well, detective Ellie, Tattoo is coming-“ Ellie’s face lit up. “But, she’s not staying.” Ellie’s face sank and Ali put down her lipstick and knelt down in front of her, brushing the hair from her face. “Ashlyn and I are going……..”

Ali struggled to come up with something to say. How do you tell a four year old you’re going on a date in a way that they will even remotely understand what that means?

“…on an adventure.” Was the best Ali could come up with.

“An adventure! Wow!” Ellie giggled with joy.

“I know! Isn’t that fun!” Ali cooed with the same excitement.

“Do you think I could come with you on an adventure next time?”

“You know what?” Ali kissed her little nose and held her tiny hand. “I bet Tattoo would love that.”

The smile on Ellie’s face was ear to ear as she left the bathroom, leaving Ali to finish getting ready.

 

* * *

 

Ali’s phone buzzed at quarter til 7. It was Ashlyn.

**_I’ll see you soon:)_ **

Deb showed up just a little after 6 to get Ellie settled and ready for bed. And just as 7 rolled around, a black Mercedes coupe pulled up in front of Ali’s house.

Deb watched from the window as Ashlyn stepped out of her car and adjusted her bowtie and straightened her shirt nervously. Ashlyn walked up the stairs and stopped just before she reached the door; pausing to take a deep breath, before lightly wrapping on the hard wooden door.

Deb let her in.

“You look so handsome, Ashlyn. Very charming.”

Ashlyn could feel her cheeks redden at the compliment, but everything stopped when she saw Ali walk into view in that tiny white dress.

“Wow….”

Watching Ashlyn’s expression evolve while she looked at Ali made Deb’s heart feel heavy. Ali slowly started to towards her, her lips pressed tight together as she tried to fight the smile, but it was no use.

“You look so beautiful, Ali.” Ashlyn said.

“You finally gave me an excuse to get this old thing off the hanger.”

“If you ever need another excuse, just let me know.” She smiled. Ashlyn’s charm was almost deadly.

“Wow…that was smooth.” Deb said aloud, even though she probably didn’t mean too.

The both looked at her and laughed.

“Alright mom, I think it’s time for us to go.” Ali said, eager to get the night started.

“Have fun, I’ll see ya when you get back.”

They were both almost out the door when a tiny voice stopped them.

“Wait!” Ellie came running out from her bedroom. “Wait, don’t go!”

Ali turned to her daughter.

“Hey you, aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Ali noticed Ellie was holding a hat. “Sweetie, what do you have?”

Ellie handed Ali the hat, it was her fishing hat.

“I thought you might need this for your adventure…” Ali’s heart melted.

Ellie then walked over to Ashlyn-

“Hey kiddo,” She knelt down to her level. “Do you have something for me too?”

Ellie nodded lightly as she reached into her waistband and handed her a Cinderella flashlight.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so glad you gave this to me! I forgot mine at home!” Ashlyn exclaimed and Ellie was happy to be of help. “What do you think? Are mommy and I ready for an adventure now?” Ellie nodded, and Ashlyn stood up.

“Alright baby, get back to sleep, we’ll see you soon.”

“Taddoo too?”

Ali looked over at Ashlyn and she gave a subtle nod, Ali smiled.

“Yes,” Ali assured. “Tattoo too.”

Ali hugged her little girl one last time before Deb scooped her up into her arms.

“I love you, We’ll be back in a few ours.”

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going?”

Ashlyn pulled Ali along by the hand as the other covered her eyes, laughing.

She could hear that they had been through several sets of doors and even up a couple small steps, but then suddenly her feet were running in grass.

“Ashlyn, where are we going?”

“On an adventure, of course.”

Ali giggled. After a little further, Ashlyn’s tight pull on her hand loosened as she came to a stop.

“Okay…” Ashlyn slowly walked around behind Ali and rested her chin on her shoulder; Ali still had her hand over her face. “Open your eyes.”

Ali dropped her hand and the smile on her face quickly faded into something much different. She had never seen anything like it.. She felt like she was in wonderland.

The fountain in front of them was beautifully lit, and had a timeless elegance with the gray stone cloaked by overgrown vines. Surrounding them on both sides were tall, well-kept green hedges which seemed to make some type of maze or path as they traveled around. The air was light and clean and smelled of flowers. At just a little after seven in the evening, the moisture in the air was heavy, giving the whole thing a ghostly glow that was undeniably beautiful.

“Not too bad, huh?” Ashlyn said with a smile.

“Are you kidding, this is unbelievable….” Ali’s eyes roamed over the landscape before her. “Where are we?”

“Dumbarton Oaks.”

Ali shook her head in disbelief and also in confusion.

“Ashlyn, this place closes at 5…”

“I know I haven’t been here long, but that doesn’t mean I can’t call in a few favors.”

Ali turned around and wrapped her arms around the tall blonde and kissed her.

“You really are something, aren’t you?”

“Only when it matters.” She smiled.

Ashlyn then took a few quick shuffles back, bowed, and held out her hand.

“May I have this dance?” She said playfully in a charming English accent.

Ali went along with it and laughed as she curtsied.

“Why of course, you may.”

They took each other’s hand and placed the other on each other’s waist and they danced around and around the fountain.

Suddenly Ashlyn stopped, froze, hunkering down with her eyes wide.

“Ash…what are you doing-“

“Shh.” Ashlyn interrupted. “Did you hear that?”

Ali laughed.

“What are you talking about?”

“There it was again. It’s getting closer..”

“What’s getting closer?”

“The t-rex!”

Ali watched as Ashlyn scrabbled to her bag and removed the flashlight and fishing hat. She came back over to Ali and placed the hat on top of her head and flicked on her flashlight.

“This is an adventure, remember?”

In that moment, Ali had never felt so in love.

“Now,” Ashlyn is talking in the thick English accent again. “We must find someplace safe.”

She may have been trying to sound English but in reality she just sounded like an intoxicated Steve Irwin.

For the next hour or so, they both snuck around the garden, playing make-believe. It was foolish, and even a little childish, but it was fun. It wasn’t like any other first date Ali had ever been on, but Ashlyn wasn’t like any other person she’d ever met before. And she liked that. Ali had never smiled so much, and that’s why she did it.

 

* * *

 

As the night grew old, they were walking aimlessly through the grove, just talking. Ali grew silent after a while and it made Ashlyn worry.

“What’s the matter?”

“I just don’t know who’s going to be more crushed when you’re gone. Me or my daughter…”

“Whoa, who said I’m going anywhere?”

Ali shrugged her shoulders, and Ashlyn immediately stepped in front of her.

“Ali.”

“My daughter loves you, Ash…”

“And I love her too!”

“I love you.”

And there it was. The three words that change everything. Ali couldn't believe she actually let herself say them. Every syllable now burning in the back of her throat. As hard as it was for her to say that, at the same time somehow it seemed so easy. Ashlyn was speechless, and Ali took the silence to be what she feared the most.

“See, that’s why I didn’t want to say it. We haven’t known each other long, and now I probably just ruined every-“

Ashlyn kissed her. Quieting her panic. Slowly they parted again and Ali met her eyes, tears about to stream down her cheeks.

“Why did you do that?”

Ashlyn softly ran her finger down Ali’s nose, and across her lip.

“Because I love you too.” She whispered.

 

* * *

 

They got back to the house a little past midnight. Elle was sound asleep and so was Deb.

Ali kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat as Ashlyn waited to say her goodbyes.

“Thank you, Ashlyn. Tonight was… it meant a lot to me.”

“I’m glad you had fun.” She leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Just as she was about to open the door to leave, Ali stopped her.

“Ashlyn.”

She turned to face her. Ali took a breath.

“Do you want to stay? Like stay here, tonight, with me.”

Ashlyn could see that it took a lot for Ali to get that out. But the truth was, Ashlyn was hoping she wasn’t  going to make her leave. She wanted to stay with Ali. In the most innocent way, she wanted to stay with her.

“I’d love to.” She said softly.

 

* * *

 

There was something about the way Ali felt lying next to her. Something about the way the weight of her body gave her comfort; the way her warmth made her feel safe. And for the first time in a long time, she could finally lay her head down and not have a worry in the world.

They were both too tired, too tired to even speak and it wasn’t long until they both drifted off to sleep. And there was something really special about that.

__

* * *

 

“Mommy!”

Ali rolled over in the sheets and slowly opened her eyes to the smiling little girl at her bedside. As she looked at Elle she noticed that side of the bed was empty; cold. Ashlyn had gotten up early to get ready for work and had long been gone.

“Mommy.”Elle pleaded.

“What is it, baby?”

“Will you make pancakes?”

“Pancakes!” Ali joked sarcastically. “Are you crazy?!” Elle giggled.

“Pleeeeeaaasee mommy.” Ali smiled.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Ali slid her feet into her slippers and followed Elle out into the kitchen.

“Are you going to help me? Or do I have to do this all by myself.” She said grabbing hold of the fridge door.

Just as she turned to open it, she stopped.

Clipped to the fridge by a small magnetic clothespin was a purple flower and a small piece of paper. She unclipped the paper and unfolded it. Written on it, were five words…

‘ _Because I love you too_ ’.

“Mommy, what’s that?”

“It’s just uhh…..something Tattoo left for me.” Ali tried to hide the tears, but Elle saw them drip from her eye.

“Why are you crying? Did Tattoo make you sad.”

Ali laughed and shook her head.

“No sweetie. Tattoo didn’t make me sad.” She walked over to Elle. “Tattoo makes me very happy.” She nodded. Assuring her.

“Then why are you crying?”

“I’m crying because I’m happy.”

“Oh. Good.” Elle nodded. “Mommy?”

“Yes babygirl.”

“I really like Tattoo.  I like having her here.”

Ali smiled and kissed the little girl’s forehead and hugged her.

“Me too, sweetheart…me too…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please don't kill me. Let's just say the military has no mercy. I've had a more than interesting last couple months. I'm so sorry that's it's taken so long to update, I was really hoping it wouldn't take this long but sometimes life just gets in the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! As always, thank you and God bless.


	5. Playing House

“Good morning.” Ali gripped the door tightly as she opened it.

Ashlyn stood in the doorway, dressed only in sweatpants and a t-shirt with a small bag in her hand, a steaming cup of coffee in the other. It was five-thirty in the morning.

“Good morning.”

“Thanks for coming on such short notice. Come on in,” Ali stepped aside and Ashlyn walked in past her.

“Where is she?” Ashlyn asked when she didn’t see Ellie right away.

“She’s still sleeping.” Ali whispered. “She’s in her bedroom.”

Ashlyn nodded. She set her bag down beside the couch and faced Ali, who had a strange look on her face.

“What’s the matter?”

“I didn’t tell her that you were coming.”

“What?”

“I told her that my mom was coming over to watch her.”

“Why’d you tell her that?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Ali smiled and Ashlyn’s eyes lit up.

Ali looked over Ashlyn’s shoulder and read the time on the tv box.

“I really do have to get going…”

Without saying anything more, Ashlyn leaned forward and kissed Ali’s nose.

“Go.” She smiled. “I’ll hold down the fort.”

“Okay.” Ali grinned.

She grabbed her purse and she made her way to the front door, stopping just as she was about to close it.

“Thank you…” She said. “for everything.”

Ashlyn smiled and bowed her head.

“Of course.”

“I’ll see you soon. Lunch is in the freezer, and all the emergency numbers are on the fridge-“

“Ali.” Ashlyn stopped her. “I got this.”

Ali paused for a moment, quieting her frantic mind and realizing who she was talking to, she smiled.

“I know you do.”

Ali got in her car and just like that, it was only Ashlyn now. She shut the door and straightened the mat in front of it, then securely flipping the lock.

Ashlyn was no stranger to children; she works very closely with them at TWLOHA. But- she was knew to this aspect of children. Today she had to play a role unknown to her; she had to play mom.

Ashlyn walked into the kitchen and filled a kettle with water and started boiling it on the stove. In the living room she quietly turned on the tv. She was never one to really care for what the news had to say about anything, so it wasn’t unordinary when she flipped the channel to Discovery.

The whistling of the kettle got her up just in time for the commercial break and she bounded on into the kitchen. She filled up her empty cup and just as she lifted it to take the first sip, she heard a door creek open.

It seemed the whistling had also woken up someone.

“Gramma…” A sleepy little voice whispered from the hallway.

Ellie rounded the corner into the kitchen and rubbed her eyes, stopping in her tracks when she saw who was standing at the counter with a smile. She immediately ran over to her and Ashlyn lifted her up into her arms and squeezed her.

“Good morning, Kiddo!”

“Taddoo!” She giggled softly. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to hang out with my buddy for the day! Is that okay with you? Can I stay?”

“Yes, you can stay.” She laughed.

“Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?”

“Do you know how to make pancakes?”

“Well, I’ve certainly never been one to back down from a challenge.” She smiled.

Ashlyn set Ellie down on the counter beside her and went to the fridge to get the ingredients.

“I’ll let you sit up here, but you can’t be goofing around because if you get hurt we’ll both be in trouble, okay, buddy?” Ashlyn said.

“Okay, buddy.” Ellie repeated.

“Okay,” Ashlyn picked up the pancake box and scanned the back. “first things first, we’re going to probably need some bowls.”

Once the batter was mixed up, Ellie carefully helped Ashlyn pour it onto the skillet. A few short minutes later, the dirty deed was done.

“Great job, Elle! We did it.” Ashlyn knelt down and gave her a high five.

“We did it!”

“What’s the verdict? How do they taste?”

Ellie cut a piece and shoveled it into her mouth; immediately her eyes widened as she smiled.

“That good, huh?”

“These are even better than mommy’s!” Ashlyn laughed.

“Oh dear, well let’s not tell mommy that.”

Ellie giggled.

They both finished their breakfast and put their plates in the sink.

“What shall we do now?” Ashlyn said, resting her chin on her knuckles.

“We could play castle!” Ellie replied excitedly.

“You know what, you just read my mind. Where are the costumes-“

Ashlyn loved being with Ellie. She absolutely loved it. The getting up early, making breakfast, playing dress up…sure playing princess wasn’t something she was familiar with and it certainly wasn’t something she’d ever in a million years think she’d be doing. Come to think of it, if you had told her that any of what has happened in the past few months was going to happen she’d think you were crazy. And I guess that’s what made it all so special. For the first time in her life, she was beginning to imagine what it felt like to have a family.

As she sat there on the couch in a blue silk cape, a golden crown on her head and a plastic sword in her hand with Ellie laying in her lap, she felt this warmth in her chest that was impossible to ignore. She combed her fingers through the little girl’s long brown curls, watching her eyes grow heavier and heavier.

“Taddoo.”

“What’s up kiddo?”

“Please don’t leave us.”

Ashlyn felt her heart drop into her stomach.

“Hey,” she bumped Ellie’s arm. The little girl rolled over in her lap and looked at her. She softly brushed the loose curls from her eyes. “I would never leave you.” She whispered.

“Then why don’t you stay here? Forever.”

Of course Ellie couldn’t fully understand the weight of her words but that didn’t make them any less painful to process. The matter of fact was that it just isn’t that easy.

“It’s complicated, kiddo.” Ashlyn watched the expression in Ellie’s face shift. ”But that doesn’t mean I’m not working towards it every day.” Ashlyn added hopefully.

A soft, comfortable smile glazed across the girl’s face and she slowly laid back into Ashlyn.

* * *

 

To say it was a busy night in the ER was an understatement to anybody who was there working the floor. There wasn’t a soul by the desks, everyone was up running around; waste deep in anything from contusions to missing appendages. Ali kept glancing down at her watch. She swore every time the second hand ticked it ticked slower and slower. She just wanted to get home. Finally, the clock struck seven and the princess was freed.

Ali walked into the house and was surprised at how quiet it was. She set her keys down in the bowl and hung up her coat and slid off her shoes. She put her purse down on the kitchen table and looked around curiously as to where the two of them were. Ashlyn’s car was out front so they couldn’t have gone anywhere.

She peered into the living room and saw that the tv was on, but no one appeared to be in there. Slowly she walked towards the couch and as she got closer she could hear the soft breathing along with a slightly heavier one. She looked over the back of the couch and saw Ashlyn, asleep, with Ellie laying against her chest. They both looked so young laying there. Especially Ashlyn. Her long silvery blonde hair was falling out of the loose bun on top of her head and the light freckles were barely visible across her nose and cheeks. The blue cape was still draped around her shoulders. She looked down at Elle and noticed that she was holding tightly to Ashlyn’s left arm; cuddling it like her stuffed animal. She looked closer and saw that brightly colored marker had filled in the black and white stencils on her skin. She smiled and shook her head. She placed a soft kiss onto Ellie’s head and quietly left them be.

She padded down the hall and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She peeled off her scrubs and tossed them into the basket as she pulled back the sliding glass shower door.

As the water streamed down her face and over her lips, the warmth reminded her of how it felt to have Ashlyn around. She was an enveloping warmth; surrounding her but never holding her back; making her feel safe without ever feeling trapped. She leaned back just slightly, the water now muffling the world outside as it ran over her ears. She could hear her heart beat as if every single pulsating movement was a hammer against a nail. She was so in love she couldn’t even help it. She wrapped her arms around herself and felt the goosebumps on her skin. Slowly, she closed her eyes.

The bathroom door opened silently, without Ali ever hearing it. Ashlyn quietly shed her clothes and slid back the steamed glass. Ali felt her presence behind her and she smiled at the touch of her lips on her shoulder. She melted into her as she laid her back into her chest.

“Ali…” Ashlyn whispered into her ear. “Ali, the water is so cold…”

Ali suddenly felt the chill water on her face, forcing her to open her eyes.

Ashlyn wasn’t there. She never was.

She turned off the water and wrapped the towel around her. She walked over to the sink and wiped the glass, looking at her reflection.

“You have got to get it together.” She said quietly to herself.

As she stepped out of the bathroom she heard voices from down the hallway. She made her way towards the sound and there in the living room, sitting on the floor, Ellie and Ashlyn were playing a game. Ashlyn heard the creak of the floor and she looked up. She smiled at the sight of Ali finally home.

“I’m just going to go get dressed.” Ali mouthed to Ashlyn and she nodded.

Ashlyn turned to Ellie as Ali walked away. “I’ll be right back, just stay right here, buddy.”

Ashlyn wandered off down the hall, back to Ali’s bedroom and slowly pushed back the door, closing it behind her. Ali turned, holding her towel tightly against her chest.

“Ashlyn, what are doing? Ellie is right outside.”

“Easy tiger.” Ashlyn stepped closer to her and any resistance Ali thought she had built up quickly crumbled. “I just thought you might need some help.” Ashlyn whispered into her shoulder as she peeled back the towel, exposing the bare skin.

“How kind of you,” Ali said softly, unable to hide the smile.

Ali allowed the towel to fall from her shoulders and onto the floor, immediately being replaced by Ashlyn’s embrace. She kissed her deep and long; like they hadn’t seen each other in days.

“Welcome home, Princess.”

 


	6. Don't Blink

Ashlyn came in to work early and found Kyle taping a flyer to the window.

“What’s that?”

“I got an email from Aveda last night. Apparently, they’re doing this huge corporate expansion thing in Orlando and they’re looking for stylists to join their team.”

“Orlando. That’s exciting.”

“Yeah. I would totally pack up shop and make the move myself, but DC is my home. I could never leave it.” Kyle said. “But it would be a great opportunity. And who hell wouldn’t want to live in Florida?”

Ashlyn smiled. “Yeah…who wouldn’t….”

“Hey wait, aren’t you from Orlando?”

Ashlyn shook her head. “Satellite Beach.”

“Oh. But that’s close though.”

“Yeah. Really close.”

”Hell then, maybe you should give them a call.” He laughed and Ashlyn joined him.

“Sure. I’ll get right on that.”

“Just a thought.” He said. “Just a thought.”

Kyle was most likely joking, but the more Ashlyn thought about it, the more it made sense.

On her way home, after contemplating it all day, she picked up her phone and dialed Aveda’s Orlando office.

As soon as Ashlyn got to her apartment she went straight to her bedroom and pulled out her suitcase.

* * *

 

Ashlyn grabbed her bags and made her way to Ali’s door. She unlocked it and stepped inside.

“Al. It’s me. I have big news!”

“I’m in here!” Ali called out from the kitchen.

Ashlyn dropped her bags on the kitchen floor and Ali looked at her with a confused look.

“Babe, I have great news.”

“What’s with the bags?”

“Aveda is doing an expansion project in Orlando and they need stylists to work for them. I called the office on my way home and they told me to get on a plane tonight so I can be there for the grand opening tomorrow morning!” Ali didn’t know what to say. “Orlando. That’s like thirty minutes from where I grew up! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Of course, that’s very exciting.” Ali crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. “I just wish we could’ve had a chance to talk about it first. I mean this is all kinda out of the blue.”

“What’s to think about? This is an incredible opportunity. And you would love it down there. They have great medical offices and they’re always starving for people from the north. And Ellie-well what isn’t there for her to do down there.”

“So that’s it? You’re just gonna leave? Take the job and just disappear.” Ali’s voice was suddenly much harder.

“Jesus, Ali. No! You’re not even listening to me! It’s like you’re not even hearing what I’m saying!”

Ali scoffed. “I hear you perfectly clear.” Her voice was hurt and cold. She lowered her eyes and slowly shook her head in disbelief.

“I want you to come with me….Both of you.” Ashlyn choked out when she saw Ellie step into the kitchen. Ali followed Ashlyn’s eyes and turned around to her-

“Ellie, go back and wait in your room for mommy. I’ll be right there, sweetie.” She said softly to the little girl and off she went. “Do you really expect me to go with you? I can’t just pack up and leave. DC is my home, I have Ellie.

“And we can make a home in Orlando.”

“See, now it’s you who isn’t hearing what I’m saying.”

“Ali.”

“You know what, I think you should go.” She said turning back to Ashlyn.

“Ali….please-don’t do this.“

Ali’s eyes met Ashlyn’s and she felt her heart sink into her stomach. “Don’t you dare try to put this on me….” Ali could feel her next words burning in her throat as they made their way to the surface. “Goodbye, Ashlyn.”

“Ali-“

“Have a safe flight, Ash…”

And just like that, Ali left Ashlyn standing in the kitchen as she walked into Ellie’s room and shut the door behind her.

Ali climbed into the bed beside Ellie and she pulled her close. She couldn’t hold the tears back any longer and one by one they streamed down her red cheeks.

“Mommy,” Ellie turned to face her mother and was confused. “Why are you crying?”

Ali forced a quick smile and brushed the loose curls behind her ear. “Ashlyn isn’t going to be around for a little while, okay.” She said calmly in a way to help her daughter understand.

“Where is she going?”

Ali had to be clever. She knew she couldn’t tell her the truth- she just wouldn’t understand.

“Um, She’s going on a vacation. A really long vacation. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Ali’s words weren’t fooling anyone, not even Ellie.

“Well when is she coming back?”

Ali squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched her face as the next tidal wave hit. Her tears beginning to soak the pillow beneath her head. “I don’t think she’s coming back, baby.”

Ali reached into her pocket and sloppily dialed a number.

“Hello.” Her mother answered as the line connected.

“Mom…” Ali was crying and she could barely form sentences.”

“Hang on, sweetie. I’m on my way right now.”

Ali dropped the phone onto the bed beside her. The words began to set into the Ellie’s head and she buried her head into her mother’s chest and Ali wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Ashlyn reached over and placed an unsteady hand on the counter; she felt as if she was going to crumble to the floor into a million pieces. There was a hollowing in her chest and an echo in her head. She tried to gather herself and slowly she made her way to the door and out to her car where she finally stumbled and fell to her knees.

When Deb pulled up to the house, Ashlyn was gone.

She walked back and gently pushed back Ellie’s bedroom door.

“Sweetheart, what’s happened?”

“Ashlyn. She’s leaving.”

“What do you mean? Where is she going?”

“Orlando. They offered her a job and she took it.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Are you serious?” Ali said, wiping her eyes.

“Ali, honey. I don’t think you’re looking at this the way you should be.” She had her attention. “Ashlyn’s from Florida. That would be so great for her if she got to take what she loves to do back to her hometown. Sure, it would be hard being away from each other, but it’s not like that will be a permanent arrangement. Maybe eventually you could move down there with her.”

Her mother’s sense was calming her down.

“That’s what she said. That’s what she wants us to do.”

“Okay, see. So why are you so upset?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just wish she would have talked to me about it first, you know? Like moving to Florida is a big deal. That’s huge.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe she didn’t approach it in the best way possible but she was probably just so excited- she wasn’t even thinking. But you know Ashlyn, she’s not selfish person. If she thought it was a good idea-it’s because she thought it was a good idea for you too. And for Ellie. For both of you. So maybe not be so hard on her. But either way, I don’t think Ashlyn was the only one that didn’t handle the situation the way they should have.”

“I guess I probably overreacted a little.”

“Maybe just a little.” Deb said pinching her fingers together and Ali laughed. “But I still feel like that’s not all that’s going on here. What is it, Al?”

“I don’t know. Ever since Ashlyn’s been around…it’s just- it finally feels like everything makes sense. I’m just afraid of losing her.”

“I know, honey. But you’re not doing yourself any good acting like this.” Ali nodded her head.

“Thanks, mom.”

“Of course.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Well, I know what we should do.”

“You’re right.” Ali stood up. “We need to get to the airport.”

* * *

 

 

At the airport, Ashlyn reached her gate and took a seat next to the windows. She took out her laptop and as soon as she opened it, and email was open. It was to Kyle. An older woman walked up and took a seat beside her. Ashlyn finished the email and her finger hovered over the send button for a few brief seconds before she pressed it. As she closed the tab, a picture of herself, Ali and Ellie was displayed on the screen. The old woman looked over for a brief moment and saw the picture. She looked at Ashlyn and smiled.

“You have a beautiful family.”

Ashlyn looked at her and simply gave a soft smile.

“Where are you headed?” The woman asked.

“Florida.”

“Oh? What’s in Florida?”

Ashlyn took a heavy breath. “I’m not even sure anymore.”

The woman nodded her head. “Well, whatever it is, do what you need to do and get back home. It looks like everything you need is right here. Keep that close, dear.” She looked at the picture once more, looked at the little girl on her shoulders. “One day that little girl is going to grow up and if you blink you’ll miss it. And that’s if you’re there. It happens so fast. And her,” She pointed a shaky finger to Ali. “she’s going to need you to be there when it happenes.”

“So what do I do?”

“Simple. Don’t blink. At least not in Florida.”

“Grandma!” A girl called out and soon she came in view. “Grandma, this isn’t our gate. Come on.”

“Oh my heavens. Silly me. I must do this every time I come here.” The girl helped the woman to her feet and Ashlyn stood with her.

“Wait. Thank you.” Ashlyn said.

The woman smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Please, for your own sake, don’t get on that plane. Go home. There’s nothing in Florida that is more important than what you have right here.”

\---

They pulled the car up to the terminal and Ali jumped out with Ellie. She ran up to the first desk she saw.

“When’s you’re next flight to Orlando?

“The next flight departs at 5:30 tomorrow morning.”

“No. No. No. That’s too late!”

The woman at the desk began typing.

“There’s a flight to Orlando boarding right now out of gate C17. If you hurry, you might be able to make it.”

“Then I’ll take two tickets.”

\---

“This is the final boarding call for flight 1537 from DC to Orlando.”

The woman on the speaker looked over and saw Ashlyn still sitting at the windows with her bags at her feet. Finally she stood up and walked to the gate agent.

“Is there a problem, ma’am?”

Ashlyn reached into her pocket and pulled out her boarding pass and floated them into the trash.

“Yeah. I shouldn’t be here.” Ashlyn picked up her bags. “I’m sorry, I have to be somewhere.” She turned and rushed out of the gate.

\---

Ali and Ellie reached the gate and the doors were closed.

“I have to get on that plane.” Ali pleaded to the woman.

“I’m sorry miss but the doors are closed. No one is allowed to board the plane once the doors have closed.”

“You don’t understand. I’ve made a terrible mistake. I need to get on that plane.”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry. I can’t let you board.”

“Please.” Ali was desperate.

The woman at the desk bit her lip and then picked up the phone.

\---

Ashlyn came running out of the terminal doors and was surprised to see a familiar face.

“Deb.”

“Ashlyn? What are you doing? You’re supposed to be on your way to Orlando.”

“Deb, I messed up. I shouldn’t even be here.” She admitted. “Wait. What are you doing here?”

“Ali. She asked me to drive her here. She came to stop you from leaving.”

“Ali-she’s here?”

“Yes, Ellie too.”

Ashlyn couldn’t believe it.

“Deb…I love your daughter. I belong here, with her.”

“Well don’t tell me that. Tell her.” Deb gestured behind Ashlyn and she turned around.

“Taddoo!” Ellie yelled as she wiggled free from her mother’s hand and ran to her.

Ashlyn kissed her head and met Ali’s eyes.

“Ashlyn…” She shook her head. “What are you- I thought-”

“Ali, I love you. You, Ellie,DC; this is my home. You are my home.”

Tears began to roll down her cheeks again, only this time for a much different reason. She kissed her and Ellie wrapped her arms around both of them as she rested on Ashlyn’s hip.

“I almost got on a plane!” Ali laughed.

“So did I…”

“Well, I’m-we’re glad you didn’t.” She smiled.

“Yeah.” Ashlyn said. “Me too.”

“I’m sorry.” Ali leaned her head into her chest.

“I’m sorry too.”

“Thank god.” Deb said from the background. “Now what’s everyone want for dinner, I’m starving.”

Everyone turned around and smiled.

“Mom. It’s ten o’clock at night.” Ali laughed.

“So? You can’t seriously tell me after all of what happened today you aren’t hungry.”

Ashlyn turned to Ali and shrugged.

“She’s not wrong.” Ashlyn looked at Ellie. “What do you say, kiddo? You ready to go home?”

They all started towards the car

“So what made you change your mind?” Ali asked and Ashlyn chuckled.

“Trust me. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“There was this old woman-“

“Yep. You’re right. You can stop right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really debating whether or not I was going to end this chapter and leave you guys hanging in the angst but I was feeling generous. Thank you guys for sticking around, I know it's been awhile. You guys are the best. Your comments and feedback mean the world.


	7. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, I want to apologize for my long absence. I guess I just got stuck. I lost my words. I lost the piece of myself that was so important to who I was and for a long time I struggled to form a single sentence. Something I have always tried so hard to do was incorporate little things into my stories; lessons or words of solace in regards to a multitude of different things- in hopes that any of you that struggle would find those words and find comfort in them and know that you weren't alone. Had I listened to those words myself, I would have better held on to who I was. And for that I am sorry. However, I cannot even begin to express of thankful and how grateful I am that you guys have stuck around and waited for me to find my words again. You guys believed in me and didn't give up on me and reminded me that I shouldn't have given up on myself. With that being said, I welcome you back to this story and I hope you find that same enjoyment in it as so many of you have. I love you guys so dearly and I am so grateful for all of you and all of your support. Also, a new chapter for I Remember is also in the works, I'm not sure when it will be finished but it will be finished hopefully within the next week. As you know I have started a new story and it's been taking up most of my time (you wouldn't believe how much thought and time goes into creating vampire mythology). Anyway, thank you again for sticking around. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

“Tell me we’re moving too fast.”

Ashlyn’s words caught her off guard.

Ali was leaned back against her chest, inches from falling asleep when she spoke. They had been up late watching a movie, as became the usual lately. It’s been a month since the Florida fiasco and things have really began to change. Ashlyn was staying over more often; actually staying, not just falling asleep and getting up in the middle of the night to get back to her place.

“We’re moving too fast.” Ali spoke softly, barely above a whisper. Ashlyn quickly looked down only to see her smiling.

“Ali, please, I’m being serious.” Ashlyn’s tone was nothing like anything she had heard before. It was broken.

Ali sat up and crossed her legs on the couch, readying herself for the conversation that hung in the space between them.

“What’s this about, Ash…huh? What are you thinking about?” Ali lightly removed a piece of hair from Ashlyn’s face and left her hand to rest there.

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders.

“I guess I’m just thinking that so much has changed for me…changed when I met you.”

“Changed how?” Ali encouraged.

“When I was little, even through high school and college, I had my whole life envisioned. You know, where I would end up, what I would do, the type of person I’d be…the life I’d live. And then one day I see this little girl in a small purple dress, waiting for me to give her a flower, and everything changed. Because when I picked up that little girl, I picked up a new vision, and then pretty soon that vision became a reality. And I never saw it coming…” Ashlyn looked away from Ali and stared off out into the back yard. Suddenly, realizing the words she just let spill from her mouth, she forced a quick laugh and a tear nearly broke from her eye. “Actually, I don’t know if I’m ready for this conversation.”

It wasn’t hard for Ali to see that this was something very new to her; something- a feeling almost foreign to Ashlyn and slowly nodded her head. She got up and rested herself against the curly haired blonde’s chest. She could feel her heart pounding.

“It’s alright, Ash...you don’t have to be. We have plenty of time.” Ali whispered.

Ashlyn looked down at the woman in her arms and she felt safe. She wasn’t afraid of telling Ali these things, she was more afraid of telling herself. But with her pressed tightly against her chest, her heart beating against her own, she felt her walls within herself crumble.

For a moment Ashlyn almost told her about the incident with the woman, about what she said about her having a beautiful family and not giving a second thought to agreeing. But she supposed that was something for another day. As Ali said, they had plenty of time.

“Will you stay tonight?” Ali’s eyes never opened when her voice broke the quiet darkness.

“Of course,” Ashlyn assured.

“No,” Ali said. “Actually stay. Wake up with me.”

Ashlyn felt her heart bleed because she had realized that even though she has stayed before, every single time it was either her or Ali that was already gone by the time the other woke up. There was nothing, truly, that either of them wanted more than to be able to wake up and fell the warmth of each other beside them. Heaven knows it’s been years since either of them have had that. After the shock of the pregnancy for Ali, she never let anyone get close. She almost hid herself and Ellie away. Ali wasn’t one to sleep around anyway, all it takes is that one time, that one experience to change your perspective on something forever. And once she had Ellie, and she was growing, her ideals changed. It wasn’t as ‘important’ to her to have someone around for herself. She gave all that up. She focused all her love and energy on building a home for her little girl; being sure that she had everything she needed and never blinked an eye in a world where she felt unwanted. That was more important to her- knowing that Ellie had someone that loved her and would always take care of her. As long as she knew that, she didn’t need that herself. She almost thought it to be selfish if she thought any other way. But she’d be lying if she wasn’t longing for it…longing to find someone who would fit in on both sides; both for her and for Ellie. And then on the other hand, Ashlyn, despite popular belief, was anything but a player. And she too, longed to find that perfect fit. And maybe finding that perfect fit meant not having to be selfish at all.

“I would love to wake up next to you.” Ashlyn spoke into the top of Ali’s head before placing a kiss there.

“Good.” Ali smiled. There was a small silence between her next words. “You know I’m really only asking because I need you to make Ellie pancakes in the morning. Word around the street is you make them _soooooo_ much better than me, so.”

Ashlyn laughed out loud and Ali couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Oh my goodness! I need to teach that girl the value of a promise. She said she wouldn’t tell you.” Ashlyn laughed again.

“Oh, go ahead, keep laughing.” Ali said, still with a smile on her face. “I’ll have you doing the dishes too.”

“And now she’s threatening me with choirs-“ Ashlyn threw her head back in sarcasm. “What kind of demon…” She cried out in fake terror.

They went back and forth and laughed until each breath faded and faded into the softest sound. And soon they fell asleep. On the couch.

Not exactly what they had in mind…

-

“Mama! Mama!” Ellie cried. When she woke up and went back to her mother’s room, she wasn’t there. “Maaamaaa.” The little girl was shattered, scared.

Suddenly a head poked up from behind the couch at Ellie, eyes wide and scared.

“Honey! What’s the matter?” Ali said.

“Mama!” Ellie’s tears dried and the happiest smile took over her face. She even let out a little laugh as she padded across the kitchen floor and into the living room. “Mommy why are you sleeping on the couch?”

When she walked around the couch and saw another familiar face, she smiled even brighter.

“Taddoo!” Ellie ran over, jumping on them both to where she was instantly battered with tickles and kisses.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Ashlyn cooed. “Were you scared mommy ran away?!”

“Yeah..” Ellie giggled, realizing now how silly that was, but as a kid, you know what that feels like.

“Yeah….I’m a real flight risk around here.” Ali sarcastically admitted with a smile.

“Better not be.” Ashlyn smiled at her.

Ali made a stupid face at her and mocked Ashlyn in a silly voice, they all laughed.

“Ellie, why don’t you go get changed and meet us in the kitchen for breakfast?”

“Okay.” Ellie climbed down from the couch and scooted back the hallway and into her room.

Once out of view, Ali let her head fall heavy into Ashlyn’s stomach.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe we fell asleep out here! This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to stay so we could wake up together.”

“Buuuut.” Ashlyn said in an enthusiastic tone. “This only means one thing.”

“You have to stay again.” Ali smiled.

“You said it, not me”

Ali mumbled something as she giggled, burying her head deeper. Ashlyn had no idea what she said and she didn’t even bother asking. She was so in love with this woman.

-

“So, I know we had the whole going to Florida incident last month, but, I was thinking that maybe….we could all go. Like a little vacation. Not for work, not have anything to do but go to the beach and have fun. Maybe even meet my family, if you’d like.”

All three of them sat at the dining table, empty plates in front of them. Ali thought it was a fantastic idea.

“Ooo, a little vay-cay and get-away! I’m into it.” She smiled. “I’ll have to talk to them at work. When did you want to do this?”

“I was thinking next week?”

Ali was not expecting a date so soon. She thought she would at least have a month’s notice. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this at work.

“I know, it’s sudden, and I totally understand if-“

“No.” Ali stopped her. She reached over and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand. “Whatever I have to do at work to convince them, I will.”

Ashlyn tightened her grip on Ali’s hand and smiled.

“We’re going to the beach!” Ellie couldn’t contain her excitement, she had never seen the ocean before, only heard about it in Ashlyn’s stories. Her mind wandered to what it would be like to see it, to feel the sand on her feet and to swim with the mermaids. Okay, that last part may not be plausible but don’t tell her that. It would ruin her whole trip.

“It looks like we are, honey girl!” Ali said, scooping her daughter into her lap from the seat beside her.

Ashlyn looked at Ali holding Ellie in her arms. She watched the way the light from the window above the sink danced on her cheek and found the flecks of gold in her eyes. And Ellie’s laugh….she swears she would die happy if it was the only sound she heard for the rest of her life. She could see how happy they were. Genuinely and completely happy…and she was part of it.

-

Later that day, out in the backyard, Ali and Ellie played soccer while Ashlyn was grilling supper.

The tall blonde watched the meticulous and technical movement of Ali’s feet. For just goofing around in the backyard, she certainly knew what she was doing.

“Hey, you’re pretty good at that.”

Ali turned over her shoulder at Ashlyn, not realizing she was watching her.

“I use to play. Played up until college.”

“Why’d you stop.”

She watched as Ali turned and looked at Ellie, her dark curly hair falling free from her ponytail.

“I guess you could say there were suddenly more important things than soccer.” Ali said, unable to help the adoration from flooding her face as she looked at her little girl.

She didn’t say it directly, but she didn’t need to. Ashlyn knew what she meant by that. She can’t imagine how hard it must have been for Ali to leave it behind, to have to give it all up after coming so far.

A little while later as they ate their meal that Ashlyn had prepared and cooked so perfectly, Ellie had a proposition.”

“I want to play soccer.”

Ali quickly wiped her mouth before speaking.”

“Okay, sweetie, as soon as you finish eating we’ll play with you. Few more bites.”

“No mommy, I want to play soccer. Like you did.”

Ali had always hoped that one day Ellie would find a passion, just as she did, for the game that she had loved so much. Even when Ali was younger, she had always envisioned herself as the soccer mom with the minivan and being the loudest at the games. However, she told herself that if that were to be the case, she wanted Ellie to make that decision for herself. She would never try and push her to it. So to hear her say those words, it left great joy in her heart.

“Yeah?” Ali’s smile couldn’t have been bigger. “Okay, I’ll tell you what, as soon as we get back from Florida we’ll get you signed up for a tryout. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds good.’ Ellie giggled with joy.

There was a way that Ali talked, the way she chose to word the things that she said. Without even giving it much thought, she included Ashlyn in every decision that she made. ‘ ** _We’ll_** _play… **We’ll** get you signed up_ ’. She was already making her an important part of Ellie’s life; a part of her life. And that fact that she did it so seamlessly and so thoughtlessly made it all the more special to Ashlyn. She could feel herself changing, more and more with every second that went by spending time with them. She was starting to feel that maybe she was ready for that conversation after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I'm laughing though because as I'm reading over this I'm thinking to myself that i have never seen Ashlyn in a baseball cap. I think it'd be a good look on her. Please, share your thoughts and feelings in the comments below. I love you guys, and as always, thank you for reading and God bless!


End file.
